The bible of the comman wizard
by digerdoger
Summary: we all know hitler had mine kampf were he outlines his plans but I wonder what Tom riddles version wauld be like
1. Default Chapter

ONE HUGE WARNING.  
  
This fic came about as I thought about the themes raised in my first one and how Bellatrix muses about her master's plan.  
  
This made me think about how it sound very much like Hitler mine kampf and it ended with me writing tom riddles version were he talks about pure bloods etc and his plans. This wont be pretty to read and it disturbs me to write as the author of the thing.  
  
But I want to say you have the chance to hit the back button now and in no way to I support Hitler or Tom riddle but this is just me putting down on pen and paper caricatures thoughts and feeling on his side of the war.  
  
Consider your selves warned. 


	2. the intoduction

The Bible of the common wizard:  
  
Or the definition of a wizard's status in world and the way things should  
be.  
  
Introduction: the propose of this book:  
  
My dear readers. Some of these ideas may seam radical and dangerous to you but I am trying to set out the ideals that are clearly mapped out in history as the way things are but that have been oppressed and marked down as dangerous in the sad and ignorant belief that wizards and muggles are all equal.  
  
This book is not meant as a tool of revolution but to wake people up from the propaganda and censorship that they have been subjected to from people like Albus Dumbledore and the ministry of magic.  
  
My book is the truth and shall be told to the people. As is there right to here it.  
  
T.m Riddle. 


	3. the pureblood wizard

Chapter one:  
  
The pureblood wizard.  
  
All thought out history above everyone else the pure bloods have shown themselves to be the superior race to all others on earth. A race put on earth by god to rule and to be his representative.  
  
And how it saddens me that the master race have been oppressed and weakened by the beliefs of insane, evil, wizards and have been interbreeding with there rightful slaves, the muggles for centuries. I believe that God is horrified and is telling us things have to change. Why do you think all these wars and natural disasters happen? Is it fate? No. Its god telling you that the muggles have got out of hand and the pureblood are been denied there place as the rulers of this world. He is punishing us for the evil taint that is a mudblood who very presence has been a scourge on the earth.  
  
All wizards are born superior simply by the presence of there magic. While wizards have been able to fly for century the muggles has been flying for less then 50 years, they are weak and pathetic evolving at a slow rate. Showing there weakness  
  
A pure blood as the power of death at his or hers finger tips. If he wanted to he could wipe out a whole street of people by just the wave of his wand. A Pureblood can control people with one simple word and end there life in an instant, they are able to inflict pain so great and terrible that unless you are cursed by it you can only imagine what it feels like. Just like God they have special powers which allow them to shape and control someone's destiny.  
  
God has consistently shown to us as well that some purebloods are better then others. Take for example the Hogwarts founders. Gryffindore Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all wanted pure bloods and mudbloods to mix. They wanted your children to mix with that dirty deformed creature whose name I can barely write on this page. They lead to the creation of half blood that has weakened us as they carry the gene of the mudbloods. It is there fault we are hidden and feared by the rest of the world.  
  
Those three founders tried to destroy the master race, interbreeding them with filth and scum. There plan I believe was to ultimately have them mixed up into and then to die out among there slaves. How evil they must have been to try and to destroy the human race, some I know will tell me I am doing the same thing but I say to you that those people are fools! I am serving god and am attempting to restore his beloved race to the glory that it once was.  
  
In this hideous act of genocide and blasphemy only one was prepared to stand tall and fight against this injustice. He saw the horrors that lay with there plans and tried to reason with. He gave them ample opportunity to realize there mistakes and to repent but they turned away from there duty and from there god. I believe that in that instant the rot of the world set in. The children should be thought the only true house is Slytherian and the others are by-words for traitor's lies and evils.  
  
You teach your children about right and wrong and yet you allow such evils as gryffindore house to endure. When will this madness end? If the house was called Satan you would sooner kill your self and your children then allow you child to reside in there and yet with a small name change thousands are conned into thinking slytherain is evil and the high noble pureblood families are nothing more then a smear on the wizard history and should lower them selves to breeding with inferior races.  
  
I say that salazer slytherian is a saint and martyr to this world and the day shall come when all shall worship his name and he shall be given the reconigsion that he deserves. His out casting from the world was a grave mistake and should be fully rectified In the near future.  
  
The pureblood is stronger then any other race on the earth. They are smarter fast and are more powerful in there magic. They are beautiful creatures who have been abused and mutilated other the centuries and this has to stop.  
  
To help you to find out if you are part of the pureblood race I have complied a short list of the basic characteristics:  
  
Trace back your family tree. To be considered pure a family must have no less then twelve generations of pureblood births and marriages. If a muggles has married into your family in said twelve generations then you are no longer pure and as such are second class citizens.  
  
Pureblood children are good in health and are excellent at academics. They will show particular aptitude at all sports and will be a happy and sunny in nature. They will exceed above there class mates as they are superior and although this might make them cold and aloof in appearance don't worry. this normal as they shall rule over them one day  
  
Pureblood women will be loyal to her husband and shall be fertile. They shall provide support to her male children and shall run a tidy and organized home. She will bring her daughters up as pleasant companions for pureblood males to marry.  
  
A pureblood male shall be a stern but kind figure to his children. He shall see that his sons grow up as heirs he can feel he can leave his worth to and shall provide love and protection to his daughters to see they are married off into a secure and happy life style. He shall rule with house with a rod of iron covered in a peace of silk. And his word shall be final.  
  
These are the four basic rules of telling a pureblood from the rest of the world. If you have ever been in shopping in diagonally and have seen a family who have seemed prefect and you have envied the chances are they are a pureblood family. Don't be envious of them but instead worship and admire. They are your kings and to a lesser extent your gods.  
  
Love them and do not become like the evil hogwarts founders and attempt to destroy them. This shall only lead to terrible consequences for you in the long run. 


End file.
